


i love the way he looks at me

by Anonymous



Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a sleepy afternoon with dream and sap :]lowercase intended.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous





	i love the way he looks at me

**Author's Note:**

> hi :] kudos and comments are appreciated. also! this is my first fic ever so like...sorry if it's bad :0 i made this in like thirty minutes, and didn't read it when i finished so i apologize if there's any mistakes !!

he stares at the boy in the bed. the boy is taking a nap, soft breaths leaving his freckled face. he continues staring prolonging the inevitable, he had to get out of bed. he had to be productive, for dream. he takes one last gaze at the boy, eyes crinkling in a way so soft he’d deny if anyone saw. dream’s eyes open, half-lidded, but open nonetheless. he immediately reaches his hand out to hold sap’s face in his warm hand. the movements are sluggish, but sap hardly pays mind. sap pushes his face into the hand relishing in the warmth. he hums deep in his throat and sighs. he starts to push dream’s hand away to get back to work. dream whines and coughs roughly, embarrassed by the whine. he flushes deeply and attempts to hide his face in the soft quilts. sapnap giggles at the elder’s antics, he gets out of bed looking back only to make eye contact with moss eyes, pupils dilated, eyebrows furrowed.

“where...go?” sapnap winces at the gravely sound of the boys voice, but says, “it’s alright. i’ll be back, puppy. goin’ to make you some tea. that alright?” dream moves the quilt revealing his face, showing his tender smile, nods and makes a hurriedly shoo. sapnap grins and rolls his eyes, gives the sick boy a small wave and quietly closes the door. his worn socks slipping on the cold floor, he catches himself on the wall and sighs in relief. he didn’t want to disturb dream’s peace. he goes to the kitchen, and grabs the teapot, goes to the faucet and lets the water enter. he puts the pot over the stove and waits for the loud screech it lets out. sapnap pours it into dream’s favorite mug, a mug sapnap had made for him when they were kids. it was a faded green, the year imprinted near the base. he gets the tea packet and spills it in, he goes to the cabinet and grabs a small bear shaped bottle. the honey, dream’s favorite.

he mumbles, scolding himself for spilling honey on the counter. it’ll be sticky, but dream needs him. a worry for later. he tiptoes as to not make any noise and pushes the door open. dream is still awake, but now with a sleepy glaze over his eyes. sapnap grins in amusement, patches is curled up in dream’s arms and it’s almost like the latter doesn’t notice. he puts down the chamomile tea on dream’s bedside table and slowly gets into bed, immediately shoving his feet between dream’s soft thighs. both exhale in bittersweet happiness. they want to stay like this forever, glued to one another, but not uncomfortable. they know it won’t last it never does. something will come up, ruining their moments. only fleeting kisses on the foreheads when one comes to bed, late at night after a long day. they know it won’t last, it’s okay. they have each other. “i adore you, pandas.” comes the muffled response, dream’s head burrowed in sapnap’s neck. he lets out a huff, it tickles, but he doesn’t laugh. knowing what will ensue if he does, no matter dream’s state. he rakes his hand through dream’s long, fluffy hair. he scratches his lovers scalp and smiles when he feels dream attempt to get even closer. “i know.”

he's mine. 


End file.
